User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ 11:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Test This is a test message --I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 02:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) While you were gone... While no Chat Mods were on, I was busy taking screenshots. Dogy also spammed again as I am typing this message... UPDATE: Jonny sweared again and was acting rude. I think he needs a good long ban. ~123kitten1 (Talk) 06:29, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature OMG DUDE!! Thank you so much for the signature :) -- 03:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Judge Please demote pj monster!! HE is rude to me and Sdg already said before we have ENOUGH chat mods BEFORE you randomly started promoting people >:( --Leader of CP Parties! (Talk) 00:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) January 2013 Poem This is boring,(my opinion) so I hope you like it! Herb once took the sun, and there was no more fun. But then it was saved, and everyone waved. But the new years has come, and once again there were no more fun. Non members are poor, when they walk out of their door. Catalogs look ugly, and they make everyone say "Pugly!" We don't know what's coming next, it might be the best. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 08:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, that was pretty good, thanks. :P Maybe 2013 will get better, starting with the Prehistoric Party. :-- 08:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Delete Hey pal, I wanted to ask you, can you delete this blog post: User blog:LizardMaster178/Llove Kuwait: Not the most responsible chat moderator... I find this blog post really ignorant, and its most likely going to start an argument. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 06:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing, thanks for notifying me. ;) :-- 02:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) You are Invited Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 07:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi! --Lamp6 (talk) 02:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Friends Would you like to be my friend--Lamp6 (talk) 02:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Friends Thanks so much:D --Lamp6 (talk) 02:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Animation Hey! I saw you turned jacks arrow animation into a self working animation. Could you do one for me. I made the sprites. * * * * * * * * Thanks in advance! 18:21, January 11, 2013‎ (UTC) Contact Admin Bug On the Club_Penguin_Wiki:Contact_admin page, ShrimpPin is still on it. Aren't you going to remove him, because he quit and is not an Admin anymore. 01:56, January 12, 2013‎ (UTC) :Done. Thanks for notifying me. :-- 02:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::One day people are going to think your an idiot because you talk on your own user page. :P ::-- :::*you're :3 :::-- 02:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey, hey.youcp, I really thank you for fixing my signature. The drop down button was not working. Thanks for helping me. 18:02, January 12, 2013‎ (UTC) Chat Mod Calendar The calendar has been 24 hours for Shadows so now it is time to give the next person their trial. 03:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Wait! Ignore what I just said! He still has 2 hours! Sorry to bother you. : 03:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Calendar Time is up for Custard (Leader of CP Parties!) as a chat mod on the calendar so now it is Adventuer65's turn :P 06:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Request for Demotion Hi, believe or not but I want to be demoted from chat moderator! Long story but I don't want to be one anymore but I would still like to keep my rollback rights 01:57, January 21, 2013‎ (UTC) Awkwardpuppy Reminder Hey pal, Remember when I gave you the rare accounts "Make Up Dude" and "Awkwardpuppy"? Well today I made Awkwardpuppy a MEMBER! There's a lot of rare items on the account "for members". So feel free to use it! If you forgot the password notify me when to come on chat, and I will remind you the password! 18:40, January 21, 2013‎ (UTC) Protecting You forgot to unprotect the List of known Moderators page. 17:59, January 26, 2013‎ (UTC) :This page already contains large list. It's possible someone will add his penguin or a fake penguin, without others to notice. Higher moderation is achieved by letting users add a new section in the talk page, include the mod name, and add a source for it. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Good thinking, Penguin-Pal. ::-- 03:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well, make an Archive Page. For ex, List of known Moderators/Archive. ::::Batreeqah (Talk) 03:28, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Grounded Ok so right now I'm on my iPod so sorry for any errors. Anyways, mom saw my report card today and she wasn't too happy so now I'm grounded for a month. (Sheesh you make one D...) So I'm going to be away from the wiki for a while, not my decision, of course. So I won't be able edit much or be able to come on chat. I will try to sneak my iPod in the bathroom every once in a while to see what's up. Until then I need you to tell all the other admins why I am away so I don't get demoted or anything like that. Also, if you could leave a message on my talk page every now and then so I can know what is going on from time to time that would be nice. Well until then, see you later! Maybe if I'm good over the next few weeks I might be let off early, but I don't know for sure. -- 23:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I'll be back to the wiki Monday! :-- 01:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome, I'll see you then! ::-- 01:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Questionz I can haz our wiki signed up for http://www.wikia.com/Choose_Your_Alliance? P.S. haz done vandalism on here and never got blocked. --I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 02:08, January 30, 2013‎ (UTC) Lock this Template Page As you Know, the Club Penguin Wiki page is locked. I have found a loophole that lets me edit the portals, so...It isn't really locked unless you lock the portal page. So, you should consider locking Template:Mainpage-portal <-That page. Well, Bye! ~ 23:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Friend Hello, I am trying to friend all the admins on this wiki. I already have Penguin-Pal, Dps04 and Apj26 on my friend list. I have sent you a friend request and it would be great if you could add me! 15:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thingy ma questions 1. Ish it allowed for non-admins to give me warning messages 2. can youish delete File:Hipster Hightops buy.png and the photos of obtaining the item and it being put in your inventory message on White Untied Sneakers --I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 22:01, February 2, 2013‎ (UTC) :What is so bad about uploading a picture, Dororo? Its not containing any bad content, and it is related to the article. Dororo, stop acting nuts. ○.○ :-- 22:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Thingy ma questions Kk, so is it vandalism if I removed it. Incase it isnt, then I would like to tell you, kitten added a warning message to my talk page. --I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 22:18, February 2, 2013‎ (UTC) Something you might find interesting.. Hi Hey.you, Remember the CP Items item links? Well, it has another property you might want to hear about: using pointers. A pointer is used in HTML documents for going 1 folder down in the website. It is written like this: ../ For instance, you can go directly to the igloo icons directory, like: http://cpitems.com/items/media/furniture/furniture.swf?id=../../igloo/buildings/icons/58 Or directly to the furniture sprites: http://cpitems.com/items/media/furniture/furniture.swf?id=../sprites/4 Hope this helps ;) you can make a blog about this, if you want. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Please delete Batreeqah (article). 00:34, February 8, 2013‎ (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Deletion Okay. Thanks for the heads-up! ^_^ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Hello There, Please come on this wiki's chat Hi, you have to come with me for a talk. thanks! P.S. Please Reply ASAP! --GrandCroconaw66 (Talk) 03:38, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Block Hello, Hey.youcp. I would like to request a block- On me. I wish for it to be 2 days, for breaking 2 rules of the policy. Threatening and asking for ages. I understand I have to face the consequences now. Please accept this. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 16:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) POTM Hello, nominated me to be POTM. I hope you are very aware of that. 03:09, February 20, 2013‎ (UTC) :I'm sure Hey.youcp knows that. However, you DID try to nominate yourself for patroller, which of course is against the rules. So you have done it in the past. :P :-- 03:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Backgrounds I found out how to take off image backgrounds in Publisher 2010. 04:04, February 20, 2013‎ (UTC) Mistake Sorry for removing your comment. My mistake. 00:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 04:26, February 21, 2013‎ (UTC) Reconsider pl0x Could I kindly ask of you to reconsider your ban? I had a very bad day, really bad, and I was just reckless and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, this won't ever happen again. Mech MouseXoNius(talk) 03:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Old Penguin Chat Emote Ok Hey.youcp little problem. I was looking through Penguin Chat 3 photos and I came across this image of Rsnail using that emote here. I zoomed in and the shine on the tongue is pink not orange. So that proves Old Laugh 2 (pink shade tongue) was in Penguin Chat 3. The image you showed me earlier on chat, here, is actually from Penguin Chat (I have no idea why that image is on the Penguin Chat 3 article). That means Penguin Chat, Penguin Chat 3, and Club Penguin all used this same emote. So where the other Old Laugh emoticon comes in...I have no idea. Your on your own. :P Kthanxbai. -- Blogs > S h u r o w < Talk 04:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Attenzione Mr. Heyyou:My emoticon? You promised it a month ago! Please remember how long I have been waiting for my emote while about ten ppls emotes were added to the emote list! Dont forget me! Grazie Signor Heyyou! --United Republic of Taiwan (Talk) 07:11, March 2, 2013‎ (UTC) Patroller Can I have patroller rights? 20:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC) URT insulting. United Republic of Taiwan was threatning and insulting me and the game Minecraft but that isnt useful at all to what im talking about. I have proof and Blittz is a witness or more of a translator since URT was talking in Russian or somethin. Here is the photo. Blitzz translated URT's words from Russian or watever to English. --ChilledEnderman (Talk) 04:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) HAAALLLPPP Hello. I was wondering, can you make an infobox at http://dzerox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity *my wiki* and make an infobox template with: The reason i cant is because well, if you look in my contribs on it you will see I made it, but it sorta made a template in the template. --I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 01:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) The Party Places‎‎ Hi Hey.you, Nice work with the template The Party Places! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) DOOD You seriously need to make a blog post.... --I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 21:34, March 12, 2013‎ (UTC) RE:Re: The Party Places‎‎ Hi Hey.you, If you think an arrangement by years would be better, feel free to use it instead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! You've earned Bman's Friend Award & the Pancake Mix Award! Congratulations! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 01:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Lizard178 Hey pal! I just wanted to report a very mean user that kept saying he hates everyone, and he was cyberbullying Fottymaddy. Fotty had his feelings really hurt, and everyone on chat is saying Lizard should be blocked. User:LizardMaster178 There is where you can ban him, and have a nice day :) Pj Monster 1 CP 19:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey.youcp, please come on this wiki's chat hello. can you please come on this wiki's chat... thanks --GrandCroconaw66 (Talk) 00:31, March 17, 2013‎ (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Hey.youcp! Enjoy the Gift! --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day from Phineas99! Sorry if it was late...anyways, hope you like my gift! --Historicalcp (Talk) 23:55, March 19, 2013‎ (UTC) The Question If the wiki wasn't founded until December 2007, how come the homepage says it was founded in 2006? --I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 00:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Hey.youcp! Enjoy your Gift! --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey.youcp, please come to this wiki's chat Hello. I want you to come on this wiki's chat, Thanks ~ --TwilightSparkle24010 (talk) 02:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Have fun everyone! --Fottymaddy (Talk) 16:05, March 30, 2013‎ (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:22, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter! --Pengry2 (Talk) 19:31, March 30, 2013‎ (UTC) Hello! Hi. Do you mind coming into chat for a few minutes? I need to speak with you. Thanks! --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 18:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Shurow's userpage Hi Hey.you, Lol, what's up with all the http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/thumb/1/17/202Wobbuffet.png/19px-202Wobbuffet.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/thumb/1/17/202Wobbuffet.png/19px-202Wobbuffet.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/thumb/1/17/202Wobbuffet.png/19px-202Wobbuffet.png ? :P Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 19:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, it does look funny, actually, i hope he doesnt mind :P thanks for the signature remark, btw. Penguin-Pal (talk) Have a happy April Foolz!!! 19:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) April Fools' Avatar Switch Hello "Shurow" :P I have been dumped in the sea! 08:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Lol Jack --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Underaged user in chat There's this underaged user in chat. This user is Macguire4852. Oh and he's also a sockpuppet of this account but this account isn't auto-confirmed and the username is Aunt Arctic. He revealed that too. --The Director of PSA (Talk) 02:17, April 4, 2013‎ (UTC) Hey.youcp! come on this wiki's chat Hello. can you please come on this wiki's chat? ~ Gardevoir is best pokemon ever 01:11, April 6, 2013‎ (UTC) Sock of Klump Strangeglove Hi, User:Bart the Enderman is a Sock of User:Klump Strangeglove. Please Block thanks. --Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! 23:47, April 8, 2013‎ (UTC) Hello Can you please come on this chat? ~ --~ Herbert P. Bear Esquire SR 23:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) um banned for unfair reason hey.youcp i was banned from chat because of this reason "Shurow, he lied to get 1 guy banned, so it's not right this guy gets to get away with still being able to chat" i don't think this is fair because i reported someone being mean so i told Penguin-Pal and he banned him because he thought so too but Thebigfoot1 did not think it was a good ban so Dororo111122 said that i need to show proof so i got proof yet he banned me before i got to show the proof that i was bullied so i forgive him now but i can't and i did not lie can you please unban me for i can at least say i forgive him? thanks for reading my request hope you have good time on club penguin --Eggabooha | check me out 00:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Spin Animation Request Hi, I noticed you have made spin animations for Jackninja5, C H U N K Y and 1joshuarules. Could you make me one? Here are the images: *Image 1 *Image 2 *Image 3 *Image 4 *Image 5 *Image 6 *Image 7 *Image 8 Post it on my talk page when it's ready!! Thanks in advance! Please name the file File:Spydar007 Spin.gif. 11:45, April 12, 2013‎ (UTC) GO HEY YOU CP Thanks for protecting the Image.jpg file page. Every time when it gets to another version, I get '''really' annoyed. Please give Myby a warning because he revrted it so many times. YEAH! (!HAEY) 22:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin that I Made you Hi Hey.youcp! I made you a custom Penguin! Its an out-of-nowhere Gift and you didn't order it! Here! Kawkeet Custom by Charizard.png Thanks. Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! 3:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Block Please block 146.90.77.60 for vandalism!! 18:44, April 14, 2013‎ (UTC) HEY HEY.YOU YOU, CP CP! EASTER AND EARTH DAY GIFTS FROM PHINEAS99! Hey hey.you you.CP! Phineas99 here with 2 gifts for you! Hope you like it ;) Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! 05:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) We need you on chat! Hey.youcp! User:BBGUNSTUDIOS is doing Caps, breaking the policy, and doing SPAM! YOU NEED TO BLOCK HIM! HE HAS BEEN LIKE THIS ALL AFTERNOON! I got photos and proof! Shurow row the boat.png Shurow row the boat please.png Shurow row the boat please ugh.png COME ON CHAT WALRUS.png|Now he's leaving -_- He didn't leave luckily so catch him in time! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! 01:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) User block. Hello: Do you mind blocking this guy? He's banned on chat and has threatened users with revenge (included me in the list). Thank you! If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:11, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :P.D. Do you mind blocking this guy too? He vandalized Tropical Palm and All Access Pass (2010 version). :Thanks again! :If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the picture on Spectacles! Great job! If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 22:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Puffle Roundup Logo If you must know where i got the logo, there are 2 places where i know where it is. *1. The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin, because i read the book. *2. My Penguin, I dont have an IPad, but i did watch some gameplay/review videos on YouTube during my time. --SporeVideos3 (Talk) 19:59, May 13, 2013‎ (UTC) Holdit is underage? Hey.youcp. I think Holdit is underage. Look at this: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:275274 2nd Grade O_O Do you think he is 6 or something? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| 1st Wiki ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Anniversary! ]] 23:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Some Things Can you come to chat so we can talk about some things --It's John Egbert! Bow down to me or suffer the consequences! 00:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:GO HEY YOU CP! Uh oh. check out the history of this picture: It has been reverted by TwilightPerry on a chat conversation, but somebody's gonna make another version which won't make sense. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 07:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! 15:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Vandal block Do you mind blocking ? He has been vandalizing Stompin' Bob's page. Thank you! If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) GIRL FROSTBITE :) Hey there. I made a custom Frostbite called GIRL FROSTBITE! Superbpuffle (talk) 03:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bot Page Creation Hi Hey.you, I'm not sure, i'll ask about this in the community central forum. Thank you for the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod Calendar Hi Hey.you, Sounds awesome. When did you think of reopening it? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod CAlendar Hello Hey.youcp, I noticed that you want to bring back the chat mod calendar. Feel free bringing it back, but make sure you update it and if you want you can let others help you. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 11:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Icon Heya! I have made you an icon! Hope you like it Hey.youcp's icon!!!.jpg|Like it? (talk) 12:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Please come to chat. Hi: Please read the title. Thank you: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 01:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Notice from Dps04 Dear Admin, Please make sure you read Dps04's blog about his temporary inactivity. Thank you for your attention :) See you soon! -- Dps04talk 17:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat -- 22:11, June 3, 2013‎ (UTC) Chat please come on this wiki's chat: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:12, June 6, 2013‎ (UTC) hello hey.youcp please come on this chat: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 16:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Question How do you put something like this on articles? --SporeVideos3 (Talk) 21:18, June 6, 2013‎ (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Gavers101 He cussed a lot block him video proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEZUcq9ErCU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbWynzaY7wg --Samantas5855 (Talk) 14:44, June 7, 2013‎ (UTC) caht come to caht -- 22:44, June 7, 2013‎ (UTC) chat can you please come on this wiki's chat at 9:00 :) --RandomName40209 (Talk) 00:37, June 8, 2013‎ (UTC) hello hello Hey.youcp! do you want to be on my friends list on my user page? --Cadence176761 (Talk) 19:26, June 10, 2013‎ (UTC) Chat Hello: Could you come for a minute to the chat? I have to talk with you about certain aspects. If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Attention All Admins!! Hello , I have thought of 2 new policies that I think should be introduced. Below are the names and descriptions of these drafts. This message has been sent to all the admins on this wiki. Twitter Policy Following the business with Fottymaddy and a few other users on Twitter lately, I think we should introduce a 'Twitter' Policy. You can view a draft of this policy here. This policy says that since the Club Pwnguin Rules apply on Twitter, if a user is bullying any other user on Twitter, wiki or not, they will be blocked. When Fottymaddy was blocked, there was a lot of confusion as to whether he should have been blocked or not because Twitter isn't anything to do with the wiki. If we had this policy, it would stop any bullying on Twitter. Minor Edits Policy I really think we should introduce a Minor Edits Policy. You can view a draft of this policy here. When Fottymaddy was blocked Apj put 'Intermediate Edits Policy' as the summery. However, Fottymaddy wasn't blocked for violating the 'Intermediate Edits Policy', he was blocked for making minor edits. This policy says that if a user makes any changes to 10 page that are adding or minusing 30 bytes and don't mark them with them as minor they will be blocked. I know that Roger would really like this policy to be added and he has recently created the Minor Edits Warning templates. This message has been sent to all the admins on this wiki. You may want to talk about this on the administrators wiki. Youmay need to hold a community vote before adding them. 14:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Help Please block REMOVEKEBAB101010 from the wiki, for he doing a large amount of vandalism. Thank You. --SporeVideos3 (Talk) 22:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Summer Postcard Hi, Hey.youcp HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) It's me Wolf-gangs Hello Hey.youcp, Haven't seen you since a while. Sorry for not contacting you for a long time. Anyway, how are you? How's your work here? I would like to inform you that I still consider you one of my best friends and won't forget about you even if I haven't talked to you since a while (I know I'm making drama over here XP). Anyway, I would like to thank you for being available to maintain the wiki when no other admins are available in your time zone KP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 19:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Could you come in chat? I need to speak with you about a voting I want to open. Thank you for your time: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 00:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Remember minor edits Hello Hey.youcp, Please remember to use the minor edit button (sorry). Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) My Signature Do you like my new signature? It's Sulley!"You don't study scaring, you just....do it!" 15:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I appreciate it. --Whopperzpenguin (talk) 22:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Green SWF Shapes Hi Hey.you, You need to open the file and delete the Movie Clips of the grey and green group- they are usually in hte bottom of the list. In most cases SwfModify crashes when trying to open a new room swf. If this is the case, open the file in Trillix, go to the Frame list and export Frame_0. Move it to your desktop (for an easier access), and then delete the green and grey movie clips using SwfModify. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Bot Flag Request Thing Remember what I said about getting EpicnessBot flagged as a bot? Could you leave a message on my talk page so I can send it to Sactage? He needs to make sure that you are aware of this so he can add it. Thanks! ICECREAM!!!! 02:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) (AKA Twinkie102) Hey hello, can you please come on this wiki's chat for a moment? --RandomName40209 (Talk) 01:31, July 2, 2013‎ (UTC) Chat Do you mind to come to chat for a moment. I have to speak with you of some certain recent activity. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 22:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Summer Wiki Events Hi Hey.you, Thanks for your notice. If you have an idea for a video to add and want access to the channel, let me know and i'll give you its access details. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Please block User:Cuteaydamir. She vandalized this page and this page. Thank you. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks for welcoming me to the site. I'll be a occasional visitor, and I'm interested in meeting everybody (since I don't know most of these users), and also making sure the mainspace doesn't get attacked by any crazy new accounts (since IPs were removed). I'll see you around! Atum12RAV4LTD (talk) 03:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) A message by Dps04 Dear Admin, Please make sure you read this blog by Dps04 about inactivity. Thanks :D -- Dps04talk 09:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Marcus's Block Hi Hey.you, Sue, feel free to unblock him, Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) About the Deleted Photo Hi, About , I think it's right that you deleted it. It IS really nothing to joke about. What other suggestions do you have? -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Mind a block Title says it: BAN OCEAN6100!!!. If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 03:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: About the picture That was actually me, I deleted the picture and it somehow got stuck in a limbo between being not uploaded and being uploaded... I'll reupload it again. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 04:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: About the Deleted Photo Yes, I do know that I uploaded T&JK stuff, but why are there funny pictures of CP mixed with other stuff users like? They never get deleted. Also, fix the part where you redirected the new pages section to the new files section. -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 09:00, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans Video Hi Hey.you, I watched the video that you uploaded yesterday. You did amazing work! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Google Chrome Spell-check Oh, thanks. Lol :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Free 3 Month Membership Get on the chat tomorrow, July 17th around 7-8 pm EST. I'll PM you a free 3 month membership. If you can't get on the chat at that time or don't need the membership, please tell me. Sniffybear2 (talk) 04:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Free 3 Month Membership Its just a extra membership I had, and my penguin is already a member. Also, not sure if I can make it to the chat tonight. If I'm not there, I'll send you another message regarding the new time. Sniffybear2 (talk) 23:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So chat me maybe? Mind talking in the chat about the recent events? Thanks. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 04:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC)